wartortlerulestheworld2fandomcom-20200213-history
Mimic (move)
|category=Cute |appeal=1 |jam=0 |tm1=yes |tm#1=31 |mtfl=yes |mtxd=yes |mte=yes |na=no |gen=I |cdesc=Makes the appeal as good as the one before it. |appealsc=0 |scdesc=Steals the Voltage of the Pokémon that just went. |appeal6=1 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Shows off the Pokémon's appeal about as well as the move used just before it. |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=no |kingsrock=no |sound=no |target=anyadjacent }} Mimic (Japanese: ものまね Mimic) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation I. It was TM31 in Generation I and is TM60 in Pokémon: Inferno and Hydro. In Generation II, it was the signature move of . Effect Generation I Mimic allows the user to select one of the target's moves to copy, as well as the move's maximum . The user will retain the copied attack in Mimic's place until it faints or is switched out, or the battle ends. Mimic can't copy because it is not a normally selectable move. If Mimic copies a partial trapping move, and if the target switches out when its PP is 0 and before its duration is over, and full PP Ups will be applied to it. Mimic will retain the move's current PP if the user switches out, and full PP Ups will be applied to any moves that Mimic subsequently copies. In-game, Mimic allows the user to see the target's moveset and select the move to copy, except in link battles. Mimic has an accuracy of 100. In Pokémon Stadium, Mimic will not copy a move's maximum PP. Generation II Mimic copies the target's last move; the mimicked move has 5 PP. It fails to copy the moves , , , or any move the user already knows. Generations III-IV Mimic now bypasses checks to always hit, unless the opponent is in the of a move such as or . It fails to copy Shadow moves and . In early copies of the Japanese , there is a glitch involving Mimic. To trigger the glitch, a Pokémon must use Mimic to copy and use , then faint. If the Mimic-using Pokémon's owner wins the battle, all moves gained from the use of Transform are retained after the battle. Generations V-VI The mimicked move now has the max PP as opposed to 5. If a mimics , it still will not be able to Mega Evolve. Generation VII Mimic fails to copy Z-Moves. If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Mimic, the user's is raised by one stage. Other effects Two Pokémon can evolve when they know Mimic: into and into . Description |A move for learning one of the opponent's moves, for use during that battle only.}} |Copies a move used by the foe.}} |Copies a move used by the foe during one battle.}} |The user copies the move last used by the foe for the rest of the battle.}} |Copies a move used by the target during one battle.}} |The user copies the move last used by the foe. The move can be used for the rest of the battle.}} |The user copies the target's last move. The move can be used during battle until the Pokémon is switched out.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 37 |38 24 }} 15 |15|15 16 }} }} 15 |15|15}} 33 |15|15}} 15 |15|15}} By By TM By Move Tutor By Generation II }} }} }} In other games Description |Makes the user deploy the same move as the one last used by the foe facing it. Some moves cannot be mimicked.}} |Causes the user to unleash the same move as the one last used by the enemy it is facing. Some moves can't be mimicked.}} | }} | UNUSED}} |It mimics an enemy's last move. You counter the enemy by mimicking the enemy's last move. }} |} |} In the anime }}|image3=Sudowoodo Mimic Flamethrower.png|image3p=Sudowoodo; using }}|image4=Brock Bonsly Mimic.png|image4p=Bonsly}} In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga }}}} In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga }}|image2=Hiori Mime Jr Mimic Dark Void.png|image2p=Mime Jr.; using }}}} In the Pokémon Adventures manga }}|image2=Sudobo Mimic Primeape Cross Chop Adventures.png|image2p=Sudowoodo; using }}}} In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia * In Generation III, the status screen erroneously states that the move has 100% accuracy, even though it ignores accuracy and evasion checks. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=模仿 |zh_cmn=模仿 |cs=Nápodoba |nl=Immitatie |fi=Matkinta |fr=Copie |de=Mimikry |pt=Mímica |el=Μίμιση Mímisi |id=Meniru |it=Mimica |ko=흉내내기 Hyungnaenaegi |sr=Imitiranje |es_eu=Mimético |es_la=Mímica Simulador (AG129) |ro=Mimic |pl=Naśladowanie |sv=Härma |vi=Bắt Chước }} de:Mimikry es:Mimético fr:Copie it:Mimica ja:ものまね zh:模仿（招式） Category:Evolution-inducing moves Category:Moves that cannot miss